


Alexander's Underwear Adventures

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec learns to love nice things, Alec loves booty shorts, Banter, Blowjobs, Danger Kink, Dom/sub, Frottage, Kink, M/M, Magnus Bane Wears Skirts, Panty Kink, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Teasing, Thirsty Boyfriends, Wall Sex, Yes this is a fic entirely about underwear with lots of sex and more than a few kinks mixed in, biting kink, dirty talking, horny boyfriends, marking kink, semi crack fic, shaving with a straight razor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec's never thought much about the boxers he wears.  Yeah, they're a little worn, but who cares?Magnus does.ORMagnus conditions Alec slowly into having as big a panty kink as he does, and is very, very, very successful.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 56
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I have had open and have been working on on and off since I joined the fandom in July 2019. Yes, this has been sitting in an open Google Doc tab for that long. 
> 
> But hey it's FINALLY DONE AND I AM SO EXCITED TO SHARE IT WITH Y'ALL.

It started as most of those types of things start - with Magnus’ complete and utter horror at something in Alexander’s wardrobe. 

(It might, _might_ have been warranted this time, but Alec wasn't about to admit that.) 

Magnus sighed and stared at the boxers in front of him and stuck three of his fingers through a tear in them. “Alexander-” 

“Don’t say it, they’re fine,” Alec interrupted him, tugging his boxers away from his boyfriend, throwing them into the laundry. “I’ve worn worse.” 

Magnus made a wounded noise. “Alexander. Just because you’ve had to wear them doesn’t mean you should continue to make yourself suffer.” He started to smile pleadingly at Alec and stepped closer, cupping Alec’s dick in his fingertips, giving a slow squeeze. “Especially a certain part of your anatomy that should be cared for in the best way.” 

Alec sucked in a slow breath, trying not to shiver because if he did then Magnus was going to know how much he might have liked that. “Please stop talking about my dick.” 

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Magnus said with a huff and another slow squeeze of Alec’s cock, before removing his hand. “And wearing boxers that are sliding off your waist and have massive holes in them are not a way for you to be comfy.” 

Alec shrugged. 

Magnus rubbed his temples for a moment and stared at Alec with a huff. "Will you at least buy new boxers?" 

"Don't have time," Alec said, shaking his head. He fumbled through his drawer in Magnus' dresser and took a second to smile at the reminder that he had a  _ drawer _ at Magnus' place. "I'm fine, Magnus. Wash them and they'll be as good as new." 

Magnus looked at the boxers hanging from his fingers. "As good as new is not possible when the rips in these are big enough to  _ fist, _ Alexander." 

Alec choked and turned to glare at Magnus with wide eyes, even though his boyfriend was grinning at him unrepentantly. "Well, look, if it bothers you that much, just pick up a pack of boxers for me, all right?" 

Magnus blinked and tossed the offensive pair into the laundry. "You'll let me buy some for you?" 

Alec shrugged and tugged on his t-shirt. "I'm not going to care either way, I'll wear them and wash them with the others. But if it would make you feel better, yes, you can buy me some boxers." 

Delight curled over Magnus' face in a wave and he danced closer, pulling Alec in for a deep kiss. He dropped his hands to Alec's hips and teased his fingers lower. "I am so pleased that you would trust me with this." 

"Magnus," Alec said with a laugh against Magnus' lips. "It's just underwear. It's not a big deal." 

"It's the  _ biggest _ deal," Magnus insisted with a huff, kissing Alec again. "I'll have some for you to try when you get home tonight." 

Alec rolled his eyes, about to protest that Magnus didn't need to make time in his busy schedule for this, but Magnus looked so excited and  _ so _ hopeful, he couldn't take it away from him. "All right, all right." 

"Excellent!" Magnus said with a bounce, sticking his fingers in the waistband of the boxers Alexander was wearing and checked the sizing. He turned and eyed Alec's waist critically with a hum before he spun away and towards the bathroom. 

Alec watched him go, bemused, even as he finished getting ready for the day. He glanced at Magnus, through breakfast, but his boyfriend was thoroughly distracted. He shook his head and left him to it. Whatever had caught his attention was going to continue to command it by the looks of things. 

~!~ 

By that evening, Alec had entirely forgotten about Magnus shopping for underwear for him. Had he remembered, of course, he wouldn't have been surprised by the several packages sitting on the end of the bed. Alec blinked at them before he remembered what he had given Magnus permission to buy and groaned. "Magnus, how much did you buy for me?" 

"I," Magnus said, striding confidently into the bedroom behind Alexander. "Am bringing you into the modern age, Alexander. Now, before you panic, there are two pairs in each of the packages, which is why there are so many." 

Alec relaxed. That meant there were ten, in total. That was a much less intimidating number than the forty that had jumped into his head when he'd seen them at first. Then he frowned at Magnus. "Did you buy me a different kind than the ones I normally get?" 

Magnus raised an imperious eyebrow. "Of  _ course _ I got you different ones than the underwear you normally get, Alexander. I wasn't about to leave you to the tender mercies of fabric that is designed to chafe." He gave Alec's dick a wink. "As much as I don't mind kissing any chafing better, I'd rather you get taken care of ahead of time." 

Alec flushed and pressed a hand to his face. _"Magnus."_

"All right," Magnus said, striding forward again, picking up one of the packages from the end of the bed, offering it to Alec. "Eight of the ten are black, and you have two pairs of navy blue. They'd run out of black, but I figured you could live with that." 

Hearing the colors, Alec relaxed and smiled, leaning in to kiss Magnus again softly. "That sounds great," he whispered, taking the package from Magnus. He opened it and tilted his head as he took them in. "These look...different?" 

"They're boxer briefs," Magnus explained. "They're similar to what you've been wearing but they're a little more, uh..." he paused and tapped his cheek. "They're designed to cradle you more effectively, let's say that." 

Alec raised a single, skeptical eyebrow and continued to stare at Magnus. "Uh huh...which means what?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and held out the underwear to Alec. "Why don't you try on a pair and tell me how they feel instead?" 

"All right fine," Alec said with a huff, taking the boxers and striding towards the bathroom. He bit down on his lip and fingered the material. It felt comfy and lightweight and he had no doubt that Magnus had found something that was comfortable and that he would enjoy wearing. 

He stripped off his pants and his boxers and slid the new ones on, adjusting himself quickly as he pulled them up the rest of the way. Alec blinked and stared down at the boxers. They were almost identical to the ones he had been wearing, they were just snugger and he felt very... _cradled._ He flushed and stepped out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. 

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest nervously as Alec stepped out of the bathroom. He bit down on his lip and stared at him. "Well?" he asked, his eyes dropping to the underwear, his breath hitching at the sight. "Oooh, excellent, they fit." 

"Yeah, they do," Alec agreed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. With Magnus looking at him, he dropped into a crouch, stretching out one leg, then the other, shifting easily before standing up and shadowboxing, moving easily in them. Once he was done, he turned to Magnus and grinned when he saw golden eyes that were more than a little hazy with lust. 

"Do," Magnus' mouth was dry, because after that display, Alec showcasing his flexibility and strength so easily, all in the name of  _ testing _ his fucking underwear, was going to be the death of him. "Do you test all of your underwear like that?" 

Alec stripped his shirt off and tossed it towards the laundry bin, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, grinning at Magnus. "When my boyfriend buys them for me, maybe." 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus breathed, striding towards Alec, backing him up against the wall. "I'm glad you like them, but you're not going to be wearing them for long," he growled, tugging on the waistband, yanking them down around Alec's thighs. 

Alec laughed, breathless until Magnus' hand was wrapped around him. "So I take it you liked that?" 

"You're a fucking tease," Magnus growled. "And that's all I'm going to be able to think about whenever you wear those." 

"Good," Alec said, tugging Magnus in closer to him, before kissing him hard, rocking into Magnus' hand. "I'll walk around wearing just them more often." 

Magnus had created a monster and he had never been more thankful for it. He grinned into Alec's mouth and proceeded to have his boyfriend up against the wall. There was only so much restraint he could be expected to have, after all. Especially when Alec and new underwear were involved. 

Like that, though, the image of Alec in something delicate and pretty flashed through his mind and Magnus was glad for the distraction of Alec's hands and fingers because he flew over the edge embarrassingly quickly imagining it. 

Maybe someday in the distant future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order endlessly thirsty boyfriends?

"Magnus!" Alec called, stripping off his shirt. "I'm going to shower and change and then we can head out to dinner, all right?" 

"Sounds good!" Magnus shot back, stepping out of the closet, toweling his hair. He tilted his head up for a kiss from Alec and hummed happily into it. "Good timing, or bad timing, depending on your mood." 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus again, pulling back before he paused, tilting his head at what Magnus was wearing. He blinked again. They looked like shorter boxer briefs. "What are those?" 

Magnus looked down at the black boyshorts he was wearing and then back up at Alec. "What? Underwear? These aren't from my fancy drawer." 

"Yeah, but," Alec frowned, staring at them. "They're not your usual." 

"Alexander, my usual is-" 

"None at all," Alec finished for him with a grin, walking around Magnus. "I'm aware, trust me. I am very, **very** well aware of exactly how often none at all is your preference." 

Magnus gave him a lazy wink and shuddered when Alec's large hand cupped his ass and squeezed, slow and teasing. He let his head fall back as Alec repeated it, this time with both hands. "Alexander, we want to go to dinner, I may remind you." 

Alec hummed in agreement, his fingertips tracing along the edge of the underwear. "These are nice. What are they? They're different from mine." 

Magnus considered that. "I suppose that's true. They're called boyshorts. They're designed to be worn low across the hips like this." 

"They make your ass look fucking _amazing,"_ Alec breathed, pressing a kiss to Magnus' shoulder. "Not that your ass doesn't look amazing all of the time because it does, it absolutely does. This is just, on another level." 

Magnus' laugh was breathless as Alec squeezed him again, stepping in closer. "All right, as tempted as I am to give up our dinner reservations so I can stay home and ravish you instead, I will remind you that we both wanted to go to dinner, and we are  _ going _ to go." 

Alec kissed Magnus' neck and nipped at the tendon there. "Will you wear them?" He teased his fingers under the waistband, stroking at Magnus' skin. "Please?" 

Magnus shivered and leaned back into Alec's arms. "I might...be able to do that," he admitted, swallowing hard. "I'll have to change the pants I'm wearing, but I think you'll approve." 

"I approve of everything you wear," Alec said with a huff, walking around Magnus before pulling him into another kiss. 

Magnus gave a considering hum and looked up at Alexander. "Do you?" 

Alec blinked. "Yeah, of course I do." 

"Hold that thought," Magnus ordered, sashaying towards the closet, humming as he dug through it. He found what he was looking for tucked away into a corner and fingered the soft material with a hum. Revising his outfit was easy enough and Magnus slipped the soft skirt on, up and over his legs, and then selected a proper top to go with it, a dark red button-up that he left open down to the waist of the skirt, where he tucked it in carefully. 

Alec stared, rather confused, after Magnus, well-aware that he should be showering and getting ready for dinner, but Magnus had told him to wait and- 

Alec sucked in a hard breath as Magnus stepped out of the closet. His eyes widened and he _stared._ He couldn't look away from the flash of Magnus' legs that he could see, the way the skirt clung to his thighs and hips before he caught sight of the bare skin of his chest on display with that maroon top. "Are you trying to _torture_ me?" 

Magnus blinked and started to grin. "I take it you don't mind the skirt?" 

Alec shook his head, his eyes dropping as Magnus spun for him and he got a perfect picture of just how _good_ it looked on him. "You're gorgeous," he said, striding towards Magnus. "Can't wait to take you home after dinner." 

"That means we actually have to _go_ to dinner," Magnus teased, giving Alec a bump with his hip towards the shower. "Get going!" 

Alec stole a quick kiss before grinning at Magnus and stripped and got into the shower. He could hear Magnus puttering around in the bedroom, and he wanted to see the rest of the look come together. He bit down on his lip. He'd seen Magnus wear all kinds of makeup and pants that definitely looked like skirts before, with how long they were, but this? 

Fuck he _really_ liked how that skirt looked on Magnus. Not to mention how easy it would be to slide his hands up and under it and Magnus was wearing that underwear from earlier and-

Alec shook himself and finished washing his hair, turning the water cold for a few minutes to calm himself down before he stepped out and into the closet, picking out one of Magnus' shirts that had been resized for him and slacks. He hummed and fished one of the new pairs of boxers out of his dresser and stepped into them before moving into the bedroom. 

The sight of the gold liner and bronzer on Magnus' cheeks made him groan and Alec looked to the ceiling. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he asked, his eyes darting over to Magnus again as he pursed his lips in the mirror, studying his eyeliner. 

"Maybe a little," Magnus teased, grinning at Alec. "I wasn't expecting you to like the skirt as much as you do." 

Alec shrugged and smiled faintly. "It's still you. You're always telling me your clothes don't define you. Hell, if I ever thought that, I'm pretty sure you'd have to get in line behind Izzy to kick my ass for thinking it." 

Magnus laughed in delight, his head falling back, even as he magically put maroon streaks into his hair to match his shirt, selecting a few necklaces to wear. "You aren't wrong," he agreed. 

"Besides," Alec said, clearing his throat. "That looks like it'll be easier to take off than some of your pants. I uh, I like that." 

Magnus' lip liner pencil tumbled to the vanity and he groaned, spinning around to glare at Alexander. _"Really?"_

Alec huffed and stared back at him. "What?" 

"I told you, we're going out tonight. Don't make me have to ravish you," Magnus growled, turning back to his mirror stubbornly. 

Alec chuckled and pulled on his slacks and shirt, but left it hanging open as he approached Magnus. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist from behind, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You wouldn't have to do the ravishing if you didn't want to. I could push that skirt up enough so I was seeing that underwear you were wearing, get my mouth on you until you're panting and desperate-" 

_**"Alexander,"**_ Magnus growled, shuddering as Alec's fingers teased him, squeezing him slowly, gently, through the rayon skirt, the soft touch of the fabric not helping in the slightest. **"Dinner."**

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' throat. "And if I want _you_ for dinner?" 

"You are going to wait," Magnus ordered. 

Alec chuckled and sucked a mark into Magnus' neck before pulling back reluctantly, buttoning up his shirt. "All right, I'll be patient." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You are many things, Alexander. Patient is not one of them." 

"You'll see just how impatient I am later. I might not even get that skirt fully off of you before I'm on my knees for you," Alec said conversationally, doing up the last of his buttons before glancing at Magnus again, giving him a wink.

With a growl, Magnus stood up and strode towards Alexander, crossing his arms across his chest, staring at him imperiously. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" 

Magnus' eyes narrowed. "Well? You going to do all that teasing and not put out, Alexander? On your knees." 

Alec groaned, crashing to his knees, his hands going to Magnus' legs, stroking at the bare skin of his calves before looking up at Magnus who was staring at him with shining gold eyes. _"Fuck,"_ he breathed, sliding his fingers up and under the skirt Magnus was wearing until his fingertips hit the edges of the boyshorts. He licked his lips and felt Magnus shudder. 

"Alexander," Magnus purred, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair, giving a small tug. "If you like how good I look in them, imagine how good you might look in them." When Alec's eyes met his, wide with lust, lips bitten red, Magnus smirked. "Imagine how much _I_ would like the look of you in them." 

Alec groaned. Right. That was. _Fuck._ That was going to need to happen. _Later._ Definitely later. Right now he had more important things to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was a short (if v thirsty) one and this one...pays that off in spades!

Getting back to the loft, home before Magnus, was a rare occurrence, but it did happen from time to time, and when it did, Alec took his time shucking his weapons and jacket, stretching as he let the comfort of the loft sink over him. He had at least an hour before Magnus got home and he was going to take advantage of that. 

Stepping into the bedroom, his hands on the buckle of his belt, he blinked at the sight of a package on the edge of the bed. Alec stepped closer and saw that there was a tag and his name was written in Magnus' elegant handwriting. He raised his eyebrows and lifted the package, wondering if he should wait until Magnus was home. 

On the backside of the package, there was a post-it note and Alec laughed at the sight of it. Magnus knew him well. The _"You May Open & Wear"_ was not in the slightest bit subtle, but Magnus would likely appreciate it if he was wearing whatever was in here. 

Alec opened the wrapping carefully, peeling the bright blue aside, then flushed as he realized what he was staring at. It was three different pairs of the boyshorts. The same ones Magnus had been wearing the other night. He bit down on his lip and tore the rest of the packaging open. There was black, royal blue, and a dark red color. He quickly grabbed the black, but... 

His finger strayed towards the blue ones with a hum. Magnus was always telling him to try things other than black. Alec picked them up and strode into the bathroom, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason. Alec bit down on his lip and decided to forgo taking a bath in favor of a quick shower. 

Clean and standing in a towel, Alec stared at the shorts that were on the bathroom counter, trailing his fingers over the soft fabric. They didn't feel that different from boxers, and the way that they had hugged Magnus' body had been... well, his boyfriend had clearly seen just how much he enjoyed them. 

Alec bit down on his lip and finished drying off his hair before picking up the shorts and slipping them on. He settled them into place along his hips, checking to make sure all the lines were laying flat, and took a second to let himself _feel._ The material was softer than the ones of the other boxers, even the ones Magnus had bought him. He reached down and pressed a hand to his dick, savoring how the fabric felt against him, rubbing, just a little, slowly, teasing himself with the sensation before he pulled his hand away. 

_Fuck._ No wonder Magnus had liked that so much the other night, it felt incredible and he wanted more of it. Alec looked at the blue and studied himself in the mirror for a long, long time. Magnus was right. Blue definitely looked good on him. He might have to wear these again. 

It wasn't like anyone saw him in his underwear these days, and he still had plenty of normal ones if he was training with Jace at the Institute. 

Alec went and placed the other two in his dresser drawer and threw the packaging into the trash, humming as he caught sight of himself in Magnus' full-length mirror. He tilted his head and started to grin. He glanced towards the closet and strode towards it quickly, taking a second to find what he wanted, before slipping it on. 

Magnus' silk robes easily fit him across the shoulders, reminding him that Magnus was just as broad as he was, but the length was decidedly short on him. Alec couldn't help grinning at the sight of the boyshorts poking out of the bottom of the robe. _Perfect._

Magnus had done this to him a dozen or more times. Reclining on the couch in clothing that was clearly meant to be removed quickly, teasing him the second he walked into the loft with what he wanted. It took a second to gather the glass of wine that he needed before he strode back to the couch. He picked up a book and settled against the armrest of the couch, stretching his legs out easily before he opened his book to where he had left off. 

"Alexander?" Magnus called, stepping into the loft, sighing in relief the second he was under his own wards once again. 

"In here!"

Magnus hummed and dropped the ingredients on his desk before striding into the loft. He froze at the sight of Alec. 

"Welcome home," Alec said, looking up at Magnus over the top of his book, marking the page before he put the book down on the coffee table. Magnus looked thunderstruck in the best possible way. He smirked and licked his lips. "How was your day?" 

Magnus blinked and let his eyes trail along Alec's legs on full display - the sheer black robe of his that Alec was wearing, the belt barely tied at all, chest hair and runes exposed easily to the air. And last, but not least, the boyshorts, the navy blue ones, that he could see, poking out from under the robe where Alec was sprawled, relaxed, on his couch. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. "You okay?" 

Magnus lifted a finger, took a second, and stepped closer, his eyes raking over the miles of Alexander's legs, chest, and the sheer amount of skin that was on display for him. Alec had put himself on display like this because he thought Magnus would like it. "I'm fine," he managed, his voice hoarse, his glamour dropping, watching Alec start to grin. "Just, very..." 

Alec stood up and let the robe start to slip off his shoulders, striding towards Magnus. "Mmm, I understand," he said, tilting his head for a soft kiss, groaning as Magnus immediately deepened it, his hands sliding under the robe. 

"You're gorgeous," Magnus breathed, his hands hot on Alec's back, even as they slid along the lines of the boyshorts Alec was wearing and how they sat, just below his hip bones, leaving all of his runes on display. "Especially in these and my robe." 

Alec laughed and let out a groan as Magnus' hands slid over his ass and pulled him in closer, making his breath hitch. "I thought you might like that." 

"I do indeed," Magnus purred, licking his lips again, shifting to press a kiss to that deflect rune tantalizingly on display for him. "Very, very much, Alexander. But I want you to tell me..." he teased his fingers along the side of the boyshorts. "How do they feel? Do you like them?" 

Alec nodded, hard. "Yeah, fuck. They feel better. Like the fabric is almost teasing me?" 

Magnus hummed in agreement, trailing his fingers over the slowly firmly line of Alec's cock, straining against the royal blue fabric. "I'm very glad that you liked my little present. I'm even happier that you are wearing them for me, all spread out like this." 

"Yeah?" Alec breathed, his eyes pupil-blown and dark. "Wanted, wanted to show them off for you." 

"And so you did. So good. So good for me. I think that you've earned a reward, don't you think?" Magnus teased, giving him another slow squeeze. 

"Please, Magnus," Alec whined, his eyes fluttering shut, even as Magnus' fingers continued to tease him. "Want, want anything." 

Magnus grinned and pulled his hand away. "Keep the robe on, but untie it. I want to see you wearing it." 

Alec quickly undid the loose knot and let the robe fall open, groaning when Magnus dropped to his knees in front of him. _"Magnus."_

"Shall I show you just how good you made me feel last week when I was wearing these?" Magnus asked, pressing a finger to the tip of Alec's cock where the underwear was already growing damp. "Beg me to put my mouth on you, won't you?" 

"Please," Alec gasped, his whole body shuddering as Magnus leaned in closer, golden eyes blazing. "Want your mouth, Magnus, I want to know what it felt like, please. _Please."_

Magnus licked his lips and smirked up at Alec. "So good for me, aren't you?" he purred again, nuzzling against the hard length of Alec's cock. "Can imagine you wearing these all the time and thinking of how just the sight of them put me on my knees for you." 

Alec moaned, his hands clenched tightly at his sides as Magnus kept exploring with slow, teasing touches. "Please," Alec begged. "Please, Magnus, I want your mouth, want you to suck me." 

"While wearing those?" Magnus clarified. He licked his lips and smirked. "Want to do even more than what you did to me last week? Want me to tease you until you come wearing them? So you can make a proper mess of them?" 

"Fuck," Alec swore, a large blot of precome escaping his cock, staining the front of the underwear. "Yes, Magnus, fuck, please, please touch me, I want you, need you to touch me." 

Magnus grinned and pulled back, standing up, raising an eyebrow at Alec's whine. "I think that shade of blue will go perfectly with our golden sheets, Alexander. On the bed, legs spread, nice and wide for me, and I'll see what I can do." 

Alec nodded and turned, striding for the bedroom, turning down the blankets in a quick motion before he spread himself out on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. He watched Magnus step into the room, completely unruffled except for the blazing golden eyes. 

"Perfect," Magnus breathed, his eyes raking over all of the skin on display, the haphazard sprawl of Alec's body, the robe still clinging to him obscenely, the boyshorts tented and stretched around his cock. "Perfect for me, and all mine," he added, walking towards the bed, crawling between Alec's long, long legs. He pressed a kiss to Alec's inner thigh, sucking a mark into the pale skin there. 

"Magnus," Alec moaned, shaking as Magnus kept leaving marks with small bites of his teeth as he moved steadily towards where his cock was leaking into the underwear. "Magnus, please, please, I want-" 

"I know," Magnus interrupted, grinning as he looked up at Alec. "I know exactly what you want. And you'll get it, since I did promise." 

Alec shuddered as Magnus' mouth was suddenly sucking at the tip of his cock, making him shout and arch back against the golden sheets. "Magnus, fuck..." 

Magnus hummed happily, listening to Alec moan again as he continued to wet the fabric with his tongue until it was clinging in the most gloriously obscene way to the tip of Alec's cock. "I know exactly how good this feels," Magnus teased, his hand sliding down to cup Alec's balls, giving them a slow squeeze to listen to Alec give another of those loud and choked off moans. 

Magnus trailed his mouth lower, as Alec groaned and gasped his name, his hands tight in the golden sheets as he tried to hold himself still. "I know how much you want them gone, but also not at the same time." 

Alec nodded, his chest heaving with every breath. "Yes, yes Magnus, more, please, fuck, it feels..." 

Shifting, Magnus rubbed Alec through the boxers, slowly, teasing him with the pressure of his palm and his hand until Alec was quaking for him, on the bed, his whole body trembling. "It feels amazing, doesn't it? The wet fabric clinging, the dry fabric sliding, and providing this  _ wonderful _ sensation against your cock..." 

"Magnus," Alec moaned, his back arching as he pushed up and into the touch of Magnus' hand, wanting, needing more from him. 

"I'll let you pick," Magnus drawled, stilling his hand, even as Alec kept bucking up and grinding against him. "You can pick how you want to come, Alexander. Either you can come like this, my hand and my mouth on you, or you can get off grinding against me." 

Alec whined and bit down on his lip. He sucked in a hard breath and tried to think, made all the harder when Magnus squeezed him again, trying to torment an answer out of him. "Fuck, Magnus..." 

"Come on, darling," Magnus said, leaning down to suck at the tip of his cock again. 

"Ahhh," Alec moaned, spreading his legs wider, grinding against the hot touch of Magnus' lips and tongue. "Want, want you against me, please." 

Magnus' eyes glittered. "Excellent choice," he purred, snapping his fingers until he was bare except for the gold boyshorts he was wearing. "I wanted to show you these, but then you had to be all tempting, wearing those." 

Alec shuddered and reached out, to grab Magnus, but glanced up at him, waiting for permission. 

"Oh someone is being _very_ good tonight, aren't they?" Magnus asked, shifting easily so he could straddle Alec's waist, grinding down against him. When Alec moaned under him, loudly, he repeated the slow grind of his hips. "You want more, Alexander?" 

"Yes," Alec bit out, gasping as Magnus continued to grind against him. "Want, need, fuck." 

Magnus gave a delighted chuckle and stretched out on top of Alec, settling himself perfectly so they could grind together. "All right. Take what you want." 

Alec stared up at Magnus and trembled, all of Magnus' weight stretched across him, pressing him down into the covers, making him feel safe and so, so good. "Magnus," he breathed out. _"Please.”_

“I told you,” Magnus ordered, breathless as he stared down at Alexander, kissing him, slow and soft. “You have to take what you want. You can touch me. Get me off and then you can come.” 

A whimper broke out of Alec’s lips, but he nodded and reached out, tightening his hands on Magnus’ hips, pulling him down and into the next determined grind of his hips, making him shudder and shout, his whole body shaking. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked?" Magnus breathed, gasping as Alec's fingers dug into his hips, pulling him down into the next insistent roll of his hips. "All laid out on the couch, reading a book, looking so comfortable in my home, in my _clothes."_

Alec managed a small huff of laughter that trailed off into a moan as Magnus growled against his neck. "I can imagine, considering how often you've done it to me." He slid his hands back to the curve of Magnus' ass, squeezing him as he tugged him into the next roll of his hips. 

"You're so good," Magnus praised, watching Alec flush, his lips already bitten red from their kisses. "Making me feel so good." 

Alec whined and tugged Magnus into a faster rhythm, breathing hard, trying to hold himself back, to have some semblance of control. He was going to be flying over the edge before he could even get Magnus close at this rate. "Magnus..." 

"If you thought I was eager to strip you before," Magnus whispered. "Imagine what it's going to be like now when I know you might be wearing these for me." 

Alec choked on a gasp, his head flying back to press into the pillows, even as Magnus kept up the steady rolls of his hips, making him tremble. "Magnus, please, oh, fuck, please..." 

Magnus hummed and leaned down to kiss the blush that was growing darker by the second. "I already can't keep my hands off of you, Alexander, this is just going to make it impossible." 

Another whine escaped him as Magnus' teeth sank into his skin again, making him gasp, his grip on Magnus' ass tightening, pulling him into every thrust, the friction of the boyshorts they were both wearing feeling like the best kind of torture. "Magnus, please..." 

"Just think," Magnus breathed, panting out hard. "How good it will be if I bend you over and pull these down just enough for me to fuck you? Keep them on you so you could grind against the bed wearing them while I fucked you?" He huffed out a laugh as Alec jolted beneath him, his whole body tense at the idea. 

"Fuck," Alec growled, slamming his eyes shut before he opened them to look up at Magnus who was smirking at him, golden eyes bright and eager. "You want to get off first or not?" 

Magnus laughed in delight and smirked at Alexander. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, so are you truly complaining?" 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus and flipped them over in a quick flurry of limbs, pressing Magnus back into the bed, grinding against him, swiveling his hips in the way that he knew Magnus loved. "You think two can't play at that game?" 

Magnus groaned, his head falling back as he spread his legs wide for Alec, even as his shadowhunter kept grinding against him, the drag of the tight lycra against his cock making him moan. "I look forward to seeing you try," he panted. 

"You think I don't know about your fancy underwear drawer?" Alec asked, grinning down at Magnus as he kept up the steady rolls of his hips. "Don't you think I know about all those pretty, lacy things that you have that you like wearing?" 

"Fuck," Magnus gasped, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. "Alexander-" 

"I know," Alec interrupted, leaning down to kiss Magnus, nipping at his lower lip, sucking on it until Magnus was moaning and rocking up and into every press of his hips. "I know you have pretty things you want me to rip off of you while I fuck you against a wall. I know that you have things you want to wear for me, and that you want me to wear." 

"In my defense," Magnus whined, gasping as Alec shifted to grab at his hips, pulling him up and into every thrust, the wet fabric dragging against the head of his cock enough to have him trembling. "You would look gorgeous in them." 

Alec let out a low chuckle, looking up at Magnus, panting hard. "You'd look better," he countered. "But I think you gave me an order to make you come first, didn't you?" 

Magnus shuddered and stared up at Alexander before nodding. "I did. You going to do something about that?" 

"Maybe," Alec panted, shivering when Magnus rocked his hips up again. "What were you planning to do to me when you got home wearing those?" 

"Before your little surprise?" Magnus asked, whining as Alec started to move again, this time harder, rougher, holding him in place against the bed. Alec had stopped caring about getting him off, based on how hard he was rutting, and damn if being used so Alec could get himself off didn't fucking do it for him. "I was going to put you on your knees again." 

Alec pressed their foreheads together, the sound of their panting quiet in the room as they moved together. "You do like doing that, and fuck, you're so beautiful, I'd spend hours on my knees if that was what you wanted." 

Magnus groaned, his cock twitching, his head swimming with how good Alexander felt against him like this. "I know, my darling, I know you would. Fuck, you're so beautiful," he breathed out. "I love how you look at me when I wear these. Like you want to mark up every single inch of me, and know that I am yours." 

"You _are_ mine," Alec promised, even as he felt Magnus buck under him, every motion getting more and more frantic. He tossed his bangs out of his face, meeting Magnus' pupil-blown eyes. "I'm yours, and you are mine, Magnus. And yes, every time you wear those, I want nothing more than to sink my teeth into all of your skin, and mark you up, make sure that you know I worship every single part of you." 

"Alexander," Magnus moaned, his thighs trembling as he got closer and closer to the edge, but Alec was still keeping the same pace, hard, short thrusts against him, driving him wild. 

"Next time," Alec panted, his eyes wild as he met Magnus'. "You put me on my knees, I'm not only going to worship your cock, Magnus, I'm going to worship every single part of you. Make you scream for me, put marks on every single part of your body that I can reach." 

"Fuck, oh fuck," Magnus swore, dropping his hands to the blankets, his head falling back, his whole body tensing. 

"And then," Alec finished, growling against Magnus' neck. "I'm going to make you put your hand in my hair, and fuck my mouth, _make_ me take it, _make_ me be good for you, just like I want to be." 

Magnus sobbed out a shout of Alexander's name, coming hard and messily between the both of them, feeling Alec shudder and come with him only seconds later, the both of them sagging on the bed, the air warm with their panting. 

"So," Alec breathed, carefully rolling off of Magnus, cuddling close to his side. "You can maybe buy me a few more colors of these." 

Magnus' cock twitched and he whined, turning to look at Alec. "You're going to kill me, Alexander." 

Alec smirked, satisfied. "I like how you look at me when I wear them," he admitted, pressing a kiss to Magnus' shoulder. "Makes me feel good." 

"Yep," Magnus said, turning to look up at the ceiling. "I am not going to survive this." 

"You know what could be even more fun..." Alec asked, leaning closer to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek. 

"I'm sure..." Mangus took a deep breath. "I'm sure that you're going to tell me, Alexander." 

Alec smirked. "If I went shopping with you." 

Magnus closed his eyes and groaned. "Alexander, you _are_ going to kill me." 

Alec chuckled and looked at Magnus before burying his face in the pillows around the both of them. "But I think you're going to enjoy it." 

Magnus reached out and gave Alec a pat on the arm before waving a hand to clean the both of them up of their mess. "I am going to thoroughly enjoy it, make no mistake." 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes, breathing out slow. "Nap before dinner?" 

"Sounds perfect," Magnus agreed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Their shopping trip was...well. _Enlightening._

Alec was certain that he wasn't going to stop blushing for days after everything they had picked out together. Magnus was entirely unashamed of anything he wanted to wear, or wanted to see Alec wear. The variety had been extensive, too, and though Alec had picked out mostly darker colors, there were a few that had made Magnus' eyes go dark that he couldn't resist getting. 

After that, he barely noticed which ones he was wearing - either the normal boxers, or the boyshorts. They were all comfortable and felt good when he was on patrol, or at home relaxing around the loft. Every single time Magnus caught sight of them, his face seemed to light up and bright, and well. 

He would do anything to keep that expression on Magnus' face. 

Except _maybe_ this. 

Alec held up the boyshorts that read **'sweet ass'** on the back and looked towards the bedroom. "Magnus, why do I have shorts that say sweet ass?" 

"I went shopping earlier today and picked up a few pairs I thought you might like," Magnus called back, sitting in front of his vanity. "That's the least offensive one, really." 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, looking through the other pairs he didn't recognize. A pair of white ones caught his eye and he blushed, pulling it out slowly. They were a softer material than the rest of the cotton and lycra ones. He brushed his fingers along it and realized the entire back was lace, with the word **'Angel'** emblazoned in gold. 

Alec cleared his throat. "Did you have a particular pair you wanted me to wear tonight?" he called. 

"No, whatever you feel comfortable with," Magnus said. "You know I'll enjoy them no matter what." 

Decision made, Alec pulled the white ones out of the drawer and slipped them on, quickly getting into his pants so Magnus wouldn't see them. He stepped out into the bedroom, toweling off his hair and grinned at the sight of Magnus in vibrant blue and gold. 

"I thought dinner, and perhaps a walk, since it's so nice out?" Magnus said, turning to look at Alexander. The sight of his chest made him sigh happily and he stood up, reaching out to trail his fingers along Alec's abdomen and up his chest. 

"I'm not going out shirtless, Magnus," Alec teased, rolling his eyes. "No matter how much you might want me to do that." 

"Who can blame me," Magnus breathed. "When you look like this?" 

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled out the black shirt with a faint silver starburst pattern. "This work okay for the evening?" 

Magnus nodded readily enough, leaning up to kiss Alec. "You know I would rather you wore nothing at all." 

"I do know that," Alec said, laughing. "But Magnus, I'm not going out shirtless." 

"More's the pity," Magnus agreed, stepping back to his vanity, sitting down again, picking up his bronzer. "Finish getting dressed before I decide that I am going to keep you here for the evening." 

"You know that I never mind that," Alec shot back, even as he slipped the shirt on and got it buttoned up. 

Magnus snorted and looked at Alec in the mirror. "I am well aware, considering that I can't leave the house wearing a skirt these days without you jumping me." 

Alec shrugged, unrepentant. "We usually make it to the reservation. Just a little late." 

Magnus grinned and rolled his eyes, focusing on the last of his makeup as Alec turned to collect his wallet and phone. It was true. And if he'd started getting ready a few minutes earlier to account for a handsy boyfriend, well. He suspected that Alec knew and hadn't mentioned it. 

~!~

Dinner was perfect, but Alec hadn't accounted for how good the lace would feel, and the soft material (satin? Magnus would know, he'd have to ask) cradling him had become the worst kind of torture the more they walked. It didn't help, of course, that Magnus was arrestingly gorgeous as always, and all he could think about was after the date and Magnus seeing what he was wearing. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes when he watched Alec falter mid-step again before catching up with him in two quick strides. He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "All right, out with it. What's wrong?" 

Alec flushed and stared at Magnus. "What? Nothing?" 

Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand, offering it a squeeze. "You know I won't mind if you have to go take care of something, right?" 

"What? No," Alec shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, and I certainly don't need to leave?" 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "Then what on earth has you so jumpy?" He watched Alec flush and bite his lip. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, just..." Alec flushed and cleared his throat. "I wasn't, uh. I wasn't expecting..." 

Normally patient, Magnus huffed and stepped in close, determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was. "I promise I'm not going to mind, no matter what it is." 

Alec glanced around them, but there was no one nearby, so he cleared his throat. "The white ones," he breathed. "Whatever, whatever that soft material is. And the lace." 

Magnus' eyes went wide, and they dropped from Alec's face to his waist, before back up again. "You're..." 

Alec nodded, hard. "The, the lace feels, I can feel so much," he breathed. "And then, the, the, satin?" he asked, waiting for Magnus' slow, surprised nod. "Fuck, Magnus, it feels _so good,_ I didn't know it could feel this good, and all I can keep thinking about is how good it feels and-" 

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec's lips, silencing him. He cleared his throat and summoned a portal with his free hand, pushing Alec through it, backing Alec up against the column in the center of the loft, dropping to his knees. "Fuck, Alexander," he managed, quickly undoing Alec's belt and slacks, yanking them down. 

"Magnus," Alec moaned, curling and curving his body over Magnus, his whole body trembling. "Fuck, please..." 

Magnus smirked and licked his lips at the sight of the white fabric, Alec's cock already half-hard without even having been touched. "Like this fabric, do you, Alexander?" 

Alec swallowed hard as Magnus pressed a single finger against him, teasing him with the pressure. "Yes, fuck. I do." 

"Then we'll have to see what we can do about getting you many, _many_ more like this," Magnus breathed, leaning in to nuzzle Alec's cock through the fabric. "But first, I think I need to inform you of exactly...how much I love that you wore these for date night." 

When the words were followed by the insistent press of Magnus' tongue, Alec moaned and let his head fall back. "Sounds great," he gasped. 

~!~ 

Later, curled up on the bed together, exhausted and sated, Alec carefully traced runes along Magnus' bicep, the motion soothing enough to put him to sleep. Magnus was still sprawled across his chest, and he was exhausted, but he wasn't quite able to sleep yet. 

Who would have thought that he would have something like this? Or someone like this, even? 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' forehead, watching as he smiled in his sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillows. Well, if he liked the lace tonight, maybe he would need to look a little more seriously at Magnus' naughty drawer. After all, it was clear that there were some things that he liked and needed to consider more thoroughly. 

Dozing off, Alec wondered if white with the gold trim was the color Magnus liked him in best, or if there was something else that he could wear. 

~!~ 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, finding Alec in front of his computer at home. Alec spent so much time on his tablet and computer at the Institute, he tended to avoid using his computer at home unless he absolutely had to. But at least Alec was home, and maybe he could distract Alec after he finished whatever it was that he was working on. "Long day?" he called, undoing the buttons at his collar. 

"Not particularly," Alec said, clicking through a few more pages, humming in consideration. He looked down at the notes that he had taken and then back up at the website, scowling. Looked like they were out of his size, fuck, that was annoying. 

"That's good," Magnus said, heading into the bedroom to finish changing out of his clothes and into something he could relax with much easier. By the time he was finished removing his makeup and in loungewear, Alec's computer was shut and he was leaning back against the couch, smiling happily. 

"There you are, come here, I want my kiss," Alec said, holding out his hand. "I didn't mean to make you skip that, I was distracted." 

Magnus melted, striding over to Alec, leaning down to kiss him softly, humming happily into Alec's lips until he was pulled all of the way down and into Alec's lap with a laugh. "Alexander!" 

Alec only grinned at Magnus and kissed him deeper, sliding his hands under the robe, and over the soft material of one of his own shirts. "I can't help it," he managed, smiling. "You're wearing my clothes, you know I can't keep my hands off of you when you do that." 

Magnus winked and kissed Alec again, pressing in closer to him. "You're done with work for the evening?" 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "What makes you think that I was working?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alexander and looked back to the computer. "If you weren't working...what were you up to?" 

"It's a surprise," Alec promised, leaning in to kiss Magnus' neck, and down to his chest, where the collar of the shirt stopped him. "A surprise that I am sure you are going to love." 

"Well," Magnus said, tilting his head back, even as he shuffled closer to Alec. "Then I cannot wait to see what you have in store for me, Alexander." Though it was interesting, since Alec liked to surprise him with similar things, and for something on the computer to have drawn that level of attention... What on earth could his shadowhunter be planning for him? 

"You're thinking too much," Alec said, pulling back to look up at Magnus. "Are you hungry?" 

Magnus laughed and wiggled in Alec's lap, listening to his shadowhunter gasp. "Hungry for something, in particular, yes." He leaned in, just to watch Alec's eyes widen and go dark. "Are you wearing anything _pretty_ for me tonight, Alexander?" By Alec's stuttered blush and wide eyes, he guessed that the answer was yes. 

"Magnus!" Alec huffed, and tightened his hands on Magnus' thighs, pulling him in closer. "You can't just _say_ that!" 

"I can't?" Magnus asked, pouting. "But you blush so pretty when I do, Alexander." 

Alec groaned and hauled Magnus in for another kiss, determined to make him stop talking, at least for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec...has a surprise for his boyfriend....

It took more than a week for them to come in, and Alec knew he was making his siblings suspicious with how often he was checking his phone. But he was not, under any circumstances, going to let Magnus discover the package, and that meant he needed to keep an eye on-

An alert blazed on his phone, informing him of the delivery. "Thank god," he muttered, relaxing. He turned to head back to his office, only to find Izzy standing with her hands on her hips, both her eyebrows raised. He lifted up his hands. "It's a present for Magnus, I have to go home and get it before he does!" 

Izzy softened immediately, her face breaking out in a smile. "No wonder you've been watching your phone so carefully." 

Alec smiled at her. "Yeah. I want to surprise him properly." 

Izzy reached out and took his tablet away from him. "Good thing that Jace and I have the evening off and can take over your duties while you spend the time with Magnus, then, isn't it?" 

Frowning, Alec reached back out for his tablet, but Izzy danced a few steps back. He huffed and stared at her. "Izzy..." 

"Nope!" Isabelle said. "You've been distracted all day, you're useless. Go be with Magnus and Jace and I will take care of things." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "All right, but I'll be back tomorrow morning, and if my desk isn't clear..." 

Izzy saluted and winked at him before turning to head towards his office. "I'll take care of it!" she called. She stretched and stepped into the room, sending Jace a message. 

Alec watched her go with a faint smile before looking back down at his phone. The email from the website alerting him of the delivery was still there, on his phone and he blew out a hard breath. He had at least a couple of hours before Magnus was home, and that meant he could have a little bit of fun first. 

Running to Brooklyn was good for his nerves, and Alec grabbed the package from Magnus' mailbox and tucked it under his arms before heading upstairs, chewing on his lip. Magnus hadn't responded to his latest text message yet, but that was fine, he'd warned that he might be out of communication with his latest client. 

Alec stepped under the warm touch of the wards and relaxed, heading to the bedroom, pulling the package out. He opened it carefully, staring at the colors inside, and took a deep breath. They were, definitely more revealing now that they weren't on a web page. Sorting through all of the different pairs was easy, and he tucked several into the corner of his dresser drawer, hiding them so he could use the rest to surprise Magnus at another time. He knew exactly which ones he was going to be wearing tonight. 

Alec showered, shaved, and took his time getting ready, letting the advantage of Magnus' endless hot water soothe the last of the aches of sitting in his office all day off of him. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the bedroom and caught sight of what was waiting for him on the bed. He swallowed hard and slipped them on, breathing through the slide of delicate lace and satin. 

Magnus was going to love these. He _was._ Alec stood up and posed in the full-length mirror, frowning at himself as he turned and flexed. The lace rested carefully against his skin, and he supposed there was something to how good the black looked on him. Alec pressed a hand to his cock and groaned at the feel of the satin against him. Fuck this was somehow even _worse,_ and he hadn't thought that was possible. 

Alec looked to the closet and stepped in, going for the robe that Magnus had worn the last time one of them had done this. It was sheer, black, with hand-stitched depictions of stars and golden swirls all over it. On Magnus' skin, it had been tantalizing, and Alec hadn't been able to get it off of him fast enough. Hopefully, it would achieve a similar effect on him. 

Alec settled the robe around his shoulders and belted it shut, heading into the kitchen to feed Chairman, since the meows were getting steadily more insistent. He got a chance to give him a chin scratch as a result and smiled at him, looking at his phone again. At least an hour before Magnus would be home. Alec headed over to the couch and settled down, looking at the television before he picked up a book. 

Magnus did have a thing for coming home and seeing him sprawled on the couch. One of these days he'd ask about it. 

~!~ 

His phone pinged with a notification, startling him out of the book, and Alec looked at it. He smiled at the exasperated face from Magnus in the picture, but Magnus was on the way home and would be there shortly. Only a few moments later, was the sound of a portal and Alec stood up off the couch, carefully adjusting the robe to make sure that it was resting flat, and covering his, well. The surprise. 

"I need someone to remind me that the next time Oberon needs help translating an ancient tome to tell him just how much older he is than me, because I am con....vinced..." Magnus paused, stepping out of the portal, staring at Alec standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing more than one of his silk robes.  _ "Well _ then." 

Alec smiled and took a step closer to Magnus, raking his eyes over the vest, button-up shirt, and black jeans. "So, remember the other day when you were asking what I was doing on the computer at home?" 

Magnus blinked and tried to draw his attention from the miles of legs that were revealed under the barely there robe and refocused on Alexander. "What?" 

Alec laughed and reached out to press a finger under Magnus' jaw, shutting his mouth before leaning down to kiss him. "Welcome home, Magnus. I love you." He would never be over the way those words made Magnus melt and Alec kissed him again softly. 

"I love you too," Magnus breathed, staring up at Alec, reaching out to wrap his arms around his waist. "Fuck, you're so beautiful, what did I do to deserve you?" 

Alec hummed and stole another soft kiss. "And you haven't even seen the surprise," he teased. 

Magnus pulled back to look at the sight of Alec in his robe and raised both of his eyebrows. "You, standing naked in one of my robes isn't enough of a surprise?" 

Alec shuddered and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his cock already hard and getting harder between them, the fabric stretching along the tip. "I'm not..." he opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. "Naked," he finished, clearing his throat. 

Magnus took a step back and out of Alexander's arms, ignoring the petulant whine that he got as a result and narrowed his eyes. "I'd see the boyshorts if you were wearing them, with how short that robe is on you," he teased, reaching out to draw circles on Alec's thigh, sliding his fingers up higher. 

"In fact I'm not sure you _could_ be wearing anything unless you were-" His fingers brushed lace and his whole body froze. He looked up at Alec, who was staring at him, that beautiful blush on his face, the dark red already trailing down his neck. 

"Maybe you need to unwrap your present?" Alec offered, his voice hoarse as Magnus abruptly pulled his fingers back, making him miss the touch. When Magnus' fingers were instantly instead at the tie of his robe, he smiled and watched as Magnus undid it with a few quick tugs, letting the silk fall open, exposing him and the panties that he was wearing. 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at Alexander, his glamour falling as he devoured the sight of the black silk, edged in lace. Alec was already hard, the tip dark and clearly wet. "Fuck," he repeated, his brain stuck on the sight of Alec wearing what he was. 

Alec managed a small laugh at the dumbstruck look on Magnus' face. He reached out and tugged Magnus closer to him again, leaning in to kiss him. He straddled Magnus' thigh and gave a slow rock against him, feeling Magnus tremble. "That, sounds like a great idea," he panted, the rough friction of the jeans coupled with the softness of the lace enough to drive him wild. "Oh, oh angels," he whined, repeating the grind against Magnus' thigh. 

"You're perfect," Magnus said, licking his lips as he stared at Alec, watching as he started to move, hardening fully in the panties that had clearly been made for men. "Fuck, Alexander, you are so beautiful, I want..." 

"Anything," Alec managed. "Anything, Magnus. Want to, fuck, want you to take whatever you want." 

Magnus groaned and dropped his hand to Alec's hips, pulling him into the next grind, digging his fingers into the soft fabric, watching Alec tremble. "I want this, right here. Want to see you get off, like this." 

"Fuck!" Alec swore, his hips stuttering against his will as he ground in hard against Magnus, his whole body starting to shake. "Magnus, please, but-" 

"No buts," Magnus interrupted, tugging on Alec's hips again. "This is what I want, and you said I could have anything that I want. I want to see you come, just like this. And make a mess." 

Alec gasped, moaning against Magnus' neck, falling into his arms, shifting so he could straddle Magnus' thigh easier, grinding against him harder. "Wasn't, wasn't expecting how good the jeans would feel." 

Magnus wanted to laugh at the admission, because he could _feel_ Alec blushing, even as he managed to get the words out, but Alec was panting and moaning against his neck, and he was only so strong. "They do," he agreed, biting down on his lip as Alec gasped and whined his name again. "I bet they feel so good, and it won't even take you long to get there." 

Alec shook his head, trembling, letting Magnus guide him with every pull of his hips, letting him ride his leg, chasing how good the sensation felt with every passing second. "No, fuck, not gonna...not gonna take long," he agreed, his whole body starting to shake even harder. "But, want, want you to-" 

"Oh don't worry about me," Magnus promised, licking his lips. "Because after you take the edge off, darling, I'm going to bend you over and rip them off you so I can fuck you until you're screaming." 

"Fuck!" Alec shouted, his orgasm curling tighter in his belly as he rocked against Magnus' leg, short, frantic thrusts as Magnus held him tighter. He could feel how hard Magnus was, and he wanted, he wanted more. "Please, fuck, please, want that, want it." 

Magnus groaned as Alec started to tremble in his arms, his breath coming in fast pants. "Close, Alexander?" 

Alec gasped, clutching at Magnus, grinding in against him harder, his whole body working as he chased the friction that felt so good. "Yes, Magnus, fuck, feels so good." 

Magnus slid his fingers lower, cupping Alec's ass, before moving them even lower, pressing a fingertip against his hole, rubbing and teasing at him, feeling Alec shout. "Come on, Alexander. Let me see you fall apart for me," Magnus ordered, pressing just a fraction harder until Alec shouted his name and came, his thrusts going slow and languid as he drew it out, his panties a wet mess. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, sagging against Magnus, glad when his boyfriend wrapped both arms around him. "Fuck, Magnus. I wasn't, uh..." 

"Wasn't expecting it to be quite that good?" Magnus teased. 

Alec nodded, blinking slowly, waiting for the world to stop spinning. "Yeah, that," he agreed. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and held Alec up until it didn't feel like he was going to fall to the floor the second he was standing on both of his feet, even if he was still looking dazed. "You all right there?" 

Alec blinked, looking at Magnus and then back down to the wrecked panties he was still wearing. "Holy shit, Magnus." 

This time Magnus didn't try to keep the laugh in and he reached out, pulling Alexander into a kiss. "Yeah, I know," he agreed, tucking his fingers into the waistband of the panties. "You still feeling up to having me rip these off you?" 

Alec's dick twitched and it was more than a little painful, but fuck, it was still worth it. "Hell yes," he agreed, his voice rough. 

"Oh good," Magnus purred, licking his lips, giving the waistband a tug, pulling Alec towards the bedroom. "And if you're very good, maybe I won't even get my clothes all of the ways off, since you seem to love them so much." 

Alec's groaned out curse was very worth it, especially when they collapsed on the bed together, a mess of half-on clothes, sweat, and come. Very, very worth it, all things considered. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....someone ordered a side of shaving kink, right....?

After that, Alec stopped caring if anyone saw what he was wearing. Magnus didn't care, he looked damn good in them, why should he give a shit if Jace caught sight of navy blue boyshorts? His underwear drawer rapidly morphed over the space of two weeks, and Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes at every pair that Magnus dropped in there, because the names were getting more and more ridiculous. 

_"Tasty,_ really?" he called to Magnus. "The angel ones are better!" 

"I'll keep that in mind," Magnus shot back, laughing. "But you can't blame me when you make your indignant face every time you see them." 

"I don't make a face!" Alec protested, huffing. "Magnus, what are you talking about!" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked into the closet, humming at the sight of Alec in nothing more than a towel. "Nothing, just fantasizing," he said with a wave of his hand. "Speaking of which, I have something I'd like for us to try." 

Alec looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? What are you thinking?" 

Magnus hummed and dropped his eyes to Alec's legs. "I think that you need an evening off from the Institute soon. A full evening, too. And you might want a late start the next morning." 

Alec turned to face Magnus properly and the considering look in his eyes was enough to have him shivering. "Oh, it's _that_ kind of a thing to try, is it?" 

Magnus grinned, his eyes bright as he sauntered towards Alexander. "It absolutely is," he purred, licking his lips. "I think it's going to satisfy us in a myriad of ways, Alexander, and I cannot wait to see what you think of it. But I have a few things to get ready first, so please take your time finding a day that works." 

"Well," Alec said, watching as Magnus sauntered past him to grab a scarf off a hangar just past him. "I'm going to make that happen as soon as possible. What is it?" 

"You'll see," Magnus called, heading out of the closet. "Now put some clothes on before I pin you to your dresser again." 

"You act like that's a deterrent!" Alec shouted after him, laughing. He did have work to be doing, unfortunately, which meant getting dressed. He tugged on his favorite pair of black boyshorts under his jeans, and followed Magnus out of the closet. "I'll see you tonight?" 

Magnus leaned up for the kiss Alec was clearly asking for and smiled at him. "Of course. I was thinking a quiet night in? It will take a few days to make my plans." 

"Sounds great," Alec breathed, kissing Magnus again. "I love you," he whispered. "You're perfect." 

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked up at Alexander. "Everyone knows that you are the perfect one, Alec. Now get going before I really do make you late for work." 

Alec rolled his eyes, but obediently turned to the door where his weapons were hanging next to it. 

Magnus waited until Alec had left the building and was jogging along the sidewalk before he pulled his phone out. He summoned a worn wooden box to his fingertips and grinned, bringing it to the bathroom. This was going to be an amazing surprise for Alexander, he couldn't wait to share it with him. 

~!~ 

Four days. 

It had been four days since Magnus' request of him to get a full evening and morning off. 

Four days to organize, bribe, and then beg, Izzy and Jace to covering the Institute for the evening (which meant that he not only got the day and the morning, he also got a long weekend not long after), and then to make sure those days would work with Magnus. 

They did. 

And now he had waited, and been waiting, and Magnus hadn't said a word. The only hint he had was the magically sealed box that was now sitting on one of their shelves in the bathroom near the tub. Alec had the sneaking suspicion that the box was involved, but Magnus wouldn't tell him what was in it, only smiled, and distracted him from asking. 

But as for what exactly they were going to do, he couldn't figure it out. As he promised Magnus though, he stepped into the loft just past three in the afternoon, looking around for his boyfriend. "Magnus?" he called, hanging up his weapons and holster. "Are you home yet?" 

"Yes!" Magnus called back. "In the bathroom, love! Strip and head back here!" 

Alec hung up his jacket and headed into the bathroom. "I already took a shower at the..." he paused and looked around the bathroom. "Institute," he finished, turning to look at Magnus with raised eyebrows. 

Magnus winked at him and padded towards him, reaching out to take Alec's hands, tugging him past the sandalwood candles on the wall. "Come here. I have your surprise ready." 

"Are we taking a bath together?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows at Magnus. 

"Not quite," Magnus said, clapping his hands together and looking at the tub in front of him. It shifted, changing into what he needed a few seconds later. He could feel Alec looking at him. "Hurry up and strip, Alexander. I have a great many plans for you this evening." 

Alec swallowed and stripped himself quickly. Whatever plans that Magnus had, he knew that he was going to enjoy them, now it was just a matter of doing exactly that. He breathed out easily and stripped, standing beside the tub with his arms across his chest, smiling at Magnus. "Do I get any hints as to what these plans are?" 

Magnus hummed and picked the box up off the shelf. "Get into the tub," he said, waiting until Alec had climbed in, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him, soft and gentle. "Yes. If you're amenable of course. But I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit." 

"I'm curious," Alec said, dropping his eyes to the box. "Do I at least get to find out what is in the box? Is it toys?" 

Magnus shook his head and with a twist of his fingers, opened the lock. "No, not at all. It's something that was gifted to me from Ragnor, especially when he learned how much I enjoyed this." 

Alec sat up, focusing more on the contents of the box, whatever they were. 

Magnus pulled out one of the blades, pressing his thumb to it, smiling. "We didn't give each other true gifts in the sense of the word often. This was one of the few he gave me, and I have cherished it for centuries." 

Alec swallowed and looked from the blade to Magnus. "That's a straight razor, isn't it?" 

Magnus nodded. "Yes. Back before the plastic monstrosities of today, it was common for every gentleman to either see a barber with consistency or to have a set of these. As you can see, I preferred to keep a set myself." 

"Yeah," Alec agreed and looked to the blades and then back up to Magnus. "Are you...planning to use them tonight?" 

Magnus refocused on Alexander and smiled at him. "I thought that you might enjoy me shaving your legs. Because I have something you want to try." 

Alec blinked and looked at his legs. "You want to shave my legs?" 

Magnus nodded. "I do. The thigh-high stockings will look better on you and feel better to wear if you're shaved." 

A shiver worked its way up Alec's spine and he stared at Magnus. "You want me to wear thigh highs?" 

Magnus summoned a box to his fingertips and held out the sheer white stockings, and matching pair of panties with small golden wing bows on the sides. "I was thinking you could wear this for me, tonight?" 

_"Fuck,"_ Alec breathed, staring at the stockings and then at the panties before turning back to Magnus. "I've never shaved my legs before." 

Magnus nodded and smiled at him. "If you would rather not, that is perfectly fine. I'll have you shave me." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus, breathing through the wave of love that washed over him at the quiet admission from Magnus. He was willing to do so much to make sure he was comfortable. "You'd trust me to do that? I've never done it before!" 

Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And you've been handling blades since you were a child, Alexander. The most you could do is give me a faint nick, and that's what I have magic for." 

When put like that, it made much more sense, but now that Magnus had put the idea in his head, he couldn't stop wondering what it would look, fuck, what it would  _ feel _ like to have the blade gliding over his skin. And then, afterward, the feel of the stockings. "You can shave me," he said, his voice hoarse. 

Magnus' eyes darkened and his breath caught as he watched Alec sink lower under the water, the tension seeping out of his shoulders. "You're sure?" 

Alec nodded, smiling at Magnus. "Of course. I trust you. And I bet it'll feel amazing." 

"It will," Magnus promised, licking his lips. "I only have one requirement for when I do." 

"And what's that?" Alec asked. 

Magnus licked his lips and kept his eyes on Alec. "You are not allowed to come until you are all properly dolled up for me. Understand?" 

Alec's breath blasted out of his chest as he moaned, staring at Magnus. "Fuck, I..." he swallowed, coughing through the wave of heat that hit his body. "Okay," he managed, hoarse. "I can, fuck, I can do that." 

Magnus smirked at Alexander and raised both of his eyebrows. "We'll certainly see about that, Alexander." 

Alec blew out a hard breath and closed his eyes. He had to hope that Magnus wasn't going to torture him too much, because he was already half-hard at the mere idea. He turned his attention back to the water and watched Magnus add a few oils. "Mmm?" he inquired. 

"It'll soften the hair on your legs. Make it easier to shave without hurting you," Magnus explained. "The lather helps with that, but if your skin is soft and exfoliated first, it makes it even easier. The blade will glide along your skin." 

"Right," Alec breathed, closing his eyes. "And we're...doing this in the tub?" 

Magnus gestured to the changes he had made to the tub. "You'll be staying in the bath, but most of your leg will be out of the water when you're sitting on that shelf, see?" 

Alec nodded and swallowed hard, watching as Magnus began taking more and more things out of the box. "Will you talk to me as you do it?" he asked, looking down at the box. "Maybe tell me about your adventures in learning how to use those? Or something like that?" 

Magnus softened and looked down at Alec, leaning in to kiss him, soft and certain. "I am happy to do so, Alexander. Now, finish washing yourself off and relaxing while I get things set up. Do you need anything? Food? Wine?" 

Alec shook his head. "Just you, Magnus." 

"Right," Magnus said, swallowing as he set up the lather and hot towels beside him, focusing on making sure all of the blades were sharp and ready for him to test. He shook himself and pressed a thumb to one of the blades, returning the others to the box. The candles in the bathroom flickered and Magnus turned his attention back to where Alec was almost dozing as he reclined in the water. 

"Ready?" he asked, meeting Alec's hazy eyes when he broke the comfortable silence. "I promise I'll start talking now." 

Alec grinned and closed his eyes. "I don't need you to talk if you don't want to. But I always love hearing your stories." 

Magnus smiled, rolling his eyes, but when Alec shifted and lifted one leg out of the water, he took Alec's ankle in hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The height of decadence in the era was paying someone else to do this for you," Magnus said, carefully toweling off the excess water on Alec's leg. "If you could afford to pay someone else to do it, then you were showcasing your wealth." 

"Makes sense," Alec agreed, watching as Magnus frothed up the lather again before starting to brush it out and over his leg in slow sweeps. The rough bristles of the brush tickled and he gasped as Magnus drew it up the full length of his leg, all the way up his thigh. "Oh fuck," he whispered, spreading his legs wider. 

Smirking, Magnus gave Alec a wink and went back to his task. "And while there was some truth to having someone else do this for you, many people never learned to do it themselves, and that was something I refused. So I started teaching myself. After all, it didn't look _difficult."_

"Guessing it was harder than you thought?" Alec asked, shivering and squirming as Magnus drew the brush all the way up his inner thigh. 

"Very, very much so," Magnus agreed, getting the rest of Alexander's leg lathered up, admiring it for a long moment. He held up the blade and met Alec's eyes. "Ready?" 

"Yes," Alec groaned, watching as Magnus dropped the blade to his skin. 

"Now, you want to go against the grain. Slow, just enough pressure to be clean. You should barely feel any of the hair removal if the blade is sharp enough,” Magnus instructed. 

Alec gasped as the steel slid along his leg, unable to feel anything other than the firm pressure as Magnus kept it pressed against the full length of his leg. He watched Magnus draw it off and wipe it on a towel he kept on his hip before repeating the swipe, only a little further to the left. "Oh fuck," he whispered, his head falling back. 

"There is something," Magnus said with a smile, sliding the blade along Alec's inner thigh, watching him tremble as he kept up the smooth and steady motions. "To be said about the sensuality of doing this for a lover." 

"Magnus," Alec moaned, his cock twitching against his belly as Magnus shifted his leg, forcing him to turn a little, the blade curving along the back of his thigh and then down to his ankle. "Fuck, it feels..." 

Magnus smiled and kept up the slow and steady runs of the knife along Alec's skin. "You are incredible," he promised, licking his lips as he drew the knife along the curves of every muscle in Alec's legs. "Trusting me with this, it's heady in the best way, Alexander." 

"I didn't think it would feel like this," Alec whispered, moaning, loudly, as the blade trailed over the back of his knee. "Fuck, oh fuck..." 

"I've got you," Magnus promised, watching as Alec trembled, moving his leg easily, holding it up and still as Magnus carefully swiped the razor over his skin again and again, until it was smooth and bare. "How's that feel?" 

Alec sucked in a hard breath, trembling in the tub. "Fuck, it feels amazing," he whispered, turning dazed eyes to Magnus. 

"And just think," Magnus teased, grinning at him. "I still have another leg to go." 

Alec whimpered, slamming his eyes shut as he groaned. "Fuck, Magnus I am not going to survive any of this." 

"You will," Magnus promised. "I promise that you will, Alexander. You'll survive, and love every second of this. Now, put that leg back into the water, and we'll start on the other." 

Obeying the order, Alec slipped it back into the water and closed his eyes, breathing out hard before he adjusted himself on the seat and offered Magnus his other leg. "Fuck, Magnus, I have to do this for you someday, if this is how it feels..." Alec moaned as Magnus started to mix the lather again. "If, if you want to." 

Magnus grinned and hummed as he switched out the blades and started brushing the lather along Alec's leg. "I would love nothing more than for you to do this for me someday. I don't always take the time to do it this way, but I've never stopped loving it." His grin turned wicked and he looked at Alec. "Maybe I'll even let you convince me to use one of your blades. Add a hint of danger?" 

_"Fuck,"_ Alec moaned, his head falling back. Now that Magnus had put that idea in his head, he couldn't stop imagining the sight of a seraph dagger dragging along Magnus' tanned skin. "Oh fuck, yes, please, can, can I?" 

"You're not the only one with a danger kink, you know," Magnus teased, focusing back on Alec's leg again, making sure it was covered in lather before moving so he could kiss Alec. "Now, keep breathing for me, I don't want you coming before you're all prettied up, like you promised." 

Alec nodded, licking his lips as he stared up at Magnus. "I'll be good, promise," he gasped out, watching as Magnus settled into his place again and flipped the razor around his fingers idly. 

"It did take me years to learn to be good with one of these," Magnus said, picking a spot on Alec's leg to start before he drew the razor up slowly, following the line of his muscles. "Years upon years." He looked down at Alec, watching him whine. "Of course I never admitted to cutting myself, but these are sharp blades and they are something that you need to be careful with." 

"Right," Alec gasped, shuddering as Magnus drew the blade up the full length of his leg, the muscles in his leg jumping under his skin. 

Magnus chuckled and wiped the blade off carefully. "Of course, I didn't have your training with a blade. I have no doubt that you could learn to shave yourself with ease." 

"There are some shadowhunters who do," Alec gasped out, whining as Magnus' blade paused against his inner thigh, resting there. Fuck, it shouldn't have been hot considering how close it was to his dick, but it was so incredibly hot. 

"Do they?" Magnus asked, raising both his eyebrows. "How about that. Maybe some shadowhunters do appreciate creature comforts." 

Alec opened his mouth to protest, or to make a comment, but then the blade was sliding down his skin again and he moaned, letting his head fall back as he gasped, his whole leg trembling in Magnus' hold. "And the stockings?" 

Magnus hummed. "Well, darling, I think you know how much I love your legs, and I could not get the idea out of seeing you wear stockings, so I am quite pleased that you are willing to oblige me in this fantasy." 

"Anything," Alec promised him, his voice hoarse as the blade curved around his knee in a delicate swipe, controlled perfectly by Magnus' hand. "Fuck, Magnus, anything, you know that. Anything at all. Everything, even." 

Magnus gave him a pleased smile. "Oh Alexander, don't tempt me." 

Alec licked his lips, managing a laugh before he looked down at the blade, watching as it shone in the light of the bathroom. "Can, can you use those everywhere?" 

Magnus hummed and lifted his eyebrows, looking up at Alexander. "The blades?" 

"Yeah," Alec managed, his voice hoarse. Magnus was almost done now, the blade sliding along the outside of his thigh, almost up to his ass, and back down again, leaving the tingling sensation in its wake. 

"I am not willing to shave your chest," Magnus said with a huff, chasing one of the last few bits of lather on Alec's thigh, eyeing it critically. "I love your chest hair far too much darling, so that is never going to willingly happen." 

"No, I mean..." Alec cleared his throat. "Other, uh. Places." 

Magnus considered that and cleaned the blade again, carefully replacing it in the box before turning back to Alec with a smirk. "I'd be happy to shave off a few day's scruff any time you want, if that's what you're talking about." 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, and then back down to Magnus. "No," he breathed, lifting one leg out of the water, sitting on the edge of the tub, right in front of Magnus, before he spread his legs wide. "That wasn't what I was talking about." 

Magnus' breath caught and his eyes flew up to Alec, staring at him in shock, reaching out to touch the smooth skin of Alec's thighs. He reached out and combed his fingers through the hair at the base of Alec's cock, giving a small tug, feeling him tremble. "Here?" he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO CUT IT OFF THERE, I'M SORRY OR THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A GINORMOUS CHAPTER. 
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be up later this afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this, blows kisses at ya, and runs*

Alec gasped, his whole body shuddering, his cock twitching before he nodded, forcing his eyes open to look at Magnus. "I, I bet it would feel amazing. With the panties. I, if, if you wanted, could we, uh...maybe?" he stuttered, cursing himself for falling over his words again. He looked up at Magnus, about to say that it was fine if he didn't, when Magnus yanked him into a hard kiss. 

Magnus groaned against Alec, pressed in close, uncaring of how soaking wet his boyfriend was, because Alec wanted, fuck, he wanted to _try..._ He pulled back and pressed their forehead together, breathing in slowly. "Okay," he whispered, taking a deep breath, altering the side of the tub with a thought so Alec could spread his legs easily, putting himself on display. "Okay, if, if that's what you want." 

Alec managed a hard nod, swallowing. "I, I want to see how it feels. You always say it feels so good, Magnus, and I want to try." 

"Fuck," Magnus groaned, pressing his face to Alec's knee, breathing in hard. "You're going to be the death of me, Alexander." He licked his lips and smirked at the sight of the precome on the tip of Alec's cock. "Same rules would apply though. No coming until I have you all perfectly prettied up for me." 

"Fuck," Alec cursed, licking his lips before he nodded, holding onto the edge of the tub. Like this, spread wide and exposed for Magnus, his whole body shaking with arousal, all he wanted was to feel the soft press of the blade to his skin again. "I trust you, and I'll be good," he promised. 

Magnus managed a laugh and nodded, standing up, stripping his jacket, followed quickly by his shirt, leaving them on the counter, before he returned to his seat in front of Alec. "All right. You'll need to keep breathing. I'll go slow." 

"Right," Alec managed, nodding. "Breathing, I can do that." 

Magnus looked up at him and smirked, summoning the lather to his fingers, starting to mix it, watching as Alec trembled. "You'll be surprised." 

Alec licked his lips, watching as Magnus kept mixing the lather, his eyes mesmerized by the motions of Magnus' hands as he worked. "Have you done this before?" 

Magnus hummed and looked up at Alec. "Yes. The first time I had it done _to_ me? I came shortly after it started." 

Alec whimpered, staring down at Magnus. "You did?" he whispered. 

Magnus shut his eyes halfway and reached out, carefully drawing the lather brush over Alec's skin around his cock, and over his balls, watching him tremble and shake as he did. He licked his lips and smirked. "Oh yes. I'd never felt anything so good in my entire life." 

Alec waited a few seconds as Magnus pulled out one of the blades and stared at it, swallowing hard before golden eyes that were shining in the low light of the room met his. 

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked. He dropped the blade to Alec's skin, just behind his cock, holding him carefully in place. 

A whine broke out of his throat, but Alec nodded, unable to look away. "Yes, fuck, yes, Magnus, please." The faint scrape of the razor had him tightening his hands on the edge of the bathtub as Magnus tugged the blade down, leaving clean skin in its wake. 

"Fuck," Alec swore, his chest heaving as he took a deep breath, Magnus falling into the steady motions of drawing the blade across his skin and then cleaning it. Every swipe pushed his arousal higher and higher until he was so turned on he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. He whimpered as Magnus finally cleared away the last of the hair around his cock, before moving lower. 

"You're being so good," Magnus breathed, drawing the blade in slow, careful motions, cradling Alec's balls in his hand as he maneuvered them as he needed. "So beautiful for me, trusting me like this, letting me do this for you." 

" _Magnus,"_ Alec sobbed, clenching his eyes shut, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding still as Magnus kept moving, the blade catching the light again and again as he cleaned it. His cock twitched against his belly, leaking steadily, making a mess, and Alec didn't know how he hadn't come yet. "Fuck, it feels, it feels..." 

Magnus smirked, looking up at Alec before he pulled the blade away and exhaled on Alec's cock, watching it twitch and Alec cry out, his head falling back. "I'm almost done with you, darling," he promised, licking his lips again. "Think how much more you're going to feel my lips the next time I suck you down? Think about how good it's going to feel." 

Alec groaned, his chest heaving as the blade swiped lower, cleaning up the rest of the lather, Magnus' hands on his smooth skin enough to have him ready to come with a single touch. "Magnus, please, fuck, I can't." 

Magnus gave one more, final swipe of the blade, clearing away the last of Alec's pubic hair, leaving him bare, his cock dripping wet, his thighs shaking. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, trailing his fingertips along the bare skin. "You are always beautiful, Alexander." 

"Magnus, please, fuck, I can't hold on much longer," Alec grit out, gasping as a fingertip trailed up the length of his cock. "I, fuck, can we, please?" 

"Yes," Magnus said, stepping back from Alec, watching him sag, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe and regain some control. "I do want to see how pretty you are in these, after all." With a wave of his hand, he emptied the bathwater. "Now, come along. Let's get you spread out on the bed for me, and we'll get those stockings on you." 

Alec shuddered and put both of his feet down on the bathroom floor. His bare thighs against each other had him moaning and he took a second to savor the sensation before he followed Magnus towards the bedroom. He squirmed a little, turning to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

"Come along, Alexander," Magnus called. "Don't make me wait for you." 

Alec shook himself and headed into the bedroom where the box with the panties and stockings were waiting. He licked his lips at the sight of them and turned to Magnus. "How do you want me?" 

"Any way I can have you," Magnus promised, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. "But for now, I want to see you put the panties on. I want to savor your face when you see what it feels like for the first time." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse as he groaned. He reached out for them, and carefully stepped into them. Sliding them up his legs made him gasp, because the brush of satin against his bare skin was, fuck, it felt like even _more_ than usual. How was he supposed to survive this? 

He tugged the panties up and over his erection, making sure he was tucked in properly, shuddering under the weight of the look that Magnus was giving him. Alec licked his lips and made sure the panties were sitting right, the way that they were supposed to.

Magnus groaned, pressing his hand to the front of his slacks, staring at the picture Alec made on the end of the bed, his panties stretched obscenely over his cock, already starting to dampen at the tip. Alec's face was blissful and he couldn't help smirking. "How's it feel?" he asked, his voice rough. 

"I..." Alec sucked in a hard breath, closing his eyes so he could focus on how good the panties felt. "Fuck, it feels like they're even softer somehow, and I don't know how that is possible." He shook himself, trying to focus, and looked at Magnus. "I can't, fuck, I'm not going to last, Magnus." 

"Almost there," Magnus promised. "Then I know exactly what I'm going to have you do." 

"Please," Alec gasped, shuddering. "Tell me it involves both of us getting off?" 

"It does," Magnus agreed. He pulled out the stockings and knelt down in front of Alec, bunching them up carefully. "Now, we're going to see how this feels to you. If I did my job right, you'll see why I wanted you to do this." 

Alec stared down at Magnus, his face hot as Magnus lifted one of his feet and carefully tugged the sheer white material over his foot. He didn't understand what the appeal was until Magnus started pulling it up and over his heel, then his calf, then up past his knee, to mid-thigh. The material felt light and gauzy and he could _feel_ it because of his bare legs. "Oh fuck," he whispered, squirming for Magnus. 

"Almost ready," Magnus promised, licking his lips. "Then I have plans for you." 

Alec's laugh bled into a moan. "Magnus I'm not sure that I can survive any more of your plans, you crazy bastard." He watched as Magnus started to bunch up the other and then it was also being pulled up his leg until the band was resting in the middle of his thigh, and he was staring down at Magnus between his legs. 

"How do they feel?" Magnus asked, turning to press a kiss to the curve of Alec's knee. "Good?" 

Alec managed to nod, biting down another groan. "Yes, fuck, Magnus please, I need-" 

"I know," Magnus interrupted, standing up. "Get back up on the bed, on your back. Rub your legs together and see how good that feels while I get the rest of my clothes off." 

Alec scrambled to obey, climbing onto the bed properly, spreading himself out before he hesitantly did as Magnus had asked, rubbing his legs together. The mix of friction and softness had him moaning, loudly, and he did it again, and again. 

"Good, isn't it?" Magnus asked, his voice barely a growl. He stalked to the bed where Alec was spread out for him, face and neck red, panties stretched obscenely, and his long, long legs gorgeous and spread for him. 

Alec moaned and whined, rubbing his legs together again before spreading himself for Magnus. The panties pulled tight against his cock and he gasped, throwing his head back. "Magnus, please, fuck, please, I need to come, oh fuck, I need to come." 

"Turn over," Magnus ordered, licking his lips. "You're going to turn over for me, Alexander," he promised. "And you're going to get that pretty ass of yours in the air, so I can get you ready to ride my cock." 

"Fuck!" Alec shouted, scrambling to flip himself over, spreading his legs wide, unable to resist grinding into the mattress, the friction from the satin of the panties making him whine, repeating the motion again and again. "Magnus, oh please, fuck, Magnus." 

"Look at you," Magnus groaned, climbing on the bed, pressing kisses to Alec's lower back before stopping at the waistband of his panties. He kissed the dip of his spine and paused, before tugging the panties down and over the swell of his ass, spreading him wide. 

Alec shouted into the pillows, his entire body bucking as Magnus licked into him, taking his time tormenting him again and again, leaving him shaking and rocking desperately into the press of the blankets beneath him. "Magnus, fuck, please, I can't, I'm going to..." 

Magnus pulled himself back and watched as Alec didn't stop moving, grinding himself into the sheets and into the softness of the panties. "Make a pretty mess of your panties," he ordered. "I want to see how wrecked you look when you ride me." 

A sob escaped him as Magnus dove back in, pressing a finger deep into him and Alec gasped, his thighs shaking as he tried to hold himself back, but it was too much. When Magnus pressed in a second finger and scissored him wide, using that to get his tongue even deeper, Alec shouted into the pillows, coming with a hard grind into the blankets, his whole body shaking and trembling. He felt Magnus still, giving him a moment to come down, even with two fingers inside of him. 

"Fuck, Alexander," Magnus breathed, sucking in a hard breath. "How do you feel?" 

Alec took a deep breath and rocked back against Magnus' fingers. "Want you in me," he breathed. "Want to ride you, make you come. Make you feel so good after everything tonight," Alec slurred, his head swimming. He felt amazing, and he knew that he could make Magnus feel just as good. 

"You're incredible," Magnus managed, groaning as he pressed a third finger into Alec. "And almost ready, let me just finish getting you ready." 

Alec groaned into the pillows, but nodded, pressing back into Magnus' fingers until he was pulling them out and he pouted, glaring behind him. But Magnus was helping him turn over and Alec could see how hard he was and licked his lips. He shook himself and refocused. "You said that you wanted to see me ride you, right?" 

Magnus stared at Alec, his chest heaving and he nodded, his eyes raking over the debauched picture that Alec made. His panties were soaked, almost translucent now, clinging to his half-hard cock, smears of come along his thigh and belly, his face red and his hair an absolute mess. “Alexander, fuck, look at you.” 

Alec wanted to laugh, but instead, he reached out and grabbed Magnus by the wrist, pulling him down on the bed in a tumble of limbs and shifted to straddle him, grinding against him, the drag of the wet panties against his cock making him whine. "Fuck, so good, feel so good, Magnus, want to take care of you." 

Magnus groaned and dropped his hands to Alec's thighs, squeezing them slowly, licking his lips as Alec tugged the waistband of his panties in the back down and over the swell of his ass before wrapping one of those gloriously big hands around his cock. "Alexander, please, fuck," he begged, trying to hold himself still as Alec shuffled into position. 

"Hold on," Alec promised, closing his eyes as he teased himself with the tip of Magnus' cock, his head falling back. Magnus whined beneath him, squirming, and Alec tightened his thighs around Magnus' hips, the faint brush of the thigh highs he was wearing enough to make him groan. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his hips down and sank down on Magnus' cock in one smooth motion. 

Magnus gasped, his back arching off the bed, a moan ripped from his throat as Alec, instead of going slow and taking his time, instead of teasing it out, took him all of the way in. "Alexander, oh, oh, yes, please, oh, fuck, please," Magnus babbled, tightening his hands in the sheets, unable to look away from the picture that Alec made, his ruined panties, come stained thighs and thigh highs on either side of his hips. 

Alec hummed, rocking and grinding back against Magnus as he got used to the stretch. After the bath, prep, and orgasm, there was barely any discomfort and he wanted to start moving right away, but it was always better when Magnus teased things out of him. "Gonna take good care of you," he promised. "Gonna be so good for you." 

"You already are," Magnus whined, bucking up and into Alec, trying to coax him into moving. "Alexander, please, fuck, I need more." 

Alec huffed out a laugh, rolling his hips again, getting himself into the perfect position to give Magnus what he wanted. "You teased me for hours, you can wait for two minutes," he said, settling his hands on Magnus' abs, sliding them up and over his chest, watching Magnus moan. 

"What can you expect when you're sitting on top of me like that?" Magnus breathed, whining as Alec clenched down on him and then lifted himself up, his thighs under the stockings flexing before he slammed himself back down. He shouted, slamming his head back into the pillows as Alec started to ride him, hard and fast, his whole body rocking on the bed. 

Alec could already feel Magnus getting close, and he kept up the hard pace, right up until he knew Magnus was going to tip over the edge, stopping all motion, watching as Magnus shouted, his body thrashing under him, his chest heaving as he tried to fuck up, but Alec kept his hips pinned down. "What was it you told me?" he breathed, grinning at Magnus' furious golden eyes. "You wanted to ride me hard and put me away wet?" 

Magnus groaned, slamming his eyes shut. _"Alexander..."_

"Well," Alec said, reaching out for one of Magnus' hands, pressing it to the front of the ruined panties, where he was already hard and stretching the wet fabric again. "I'm already one of those..." 

Magnus gave Alec a squeeze, rubbing the wet satin against him, staring as Alec moaned and started to rock in his lap again. "Fuck, you're perfect," he corrected, licking his lips. "Alexander, you're perfect." 

Alec kept Magnus' hand pressed against his cock, moving it lower, teasing his balls with the softness of the fabric until he was rubbing and fucking against Magnus' hand, watching as his boyfriend moaned for him. Before he could come again, Alec pulled his hand away and pinned it to the bed. 

A whimper escaped him as Alec pulled his hand away and pinned it to the bed. "Alexander, please..." 

"I know," Alec panted, licking his lips. "I know, Magnus, and I promise that I am going to take such good care of you." 

Magnus whined and bit down on his lip. "Fuck I am regretting all of that teasing." 

Alec laughed, his head falling back as he started to ride Magnus again, this time far more slowly, savoring every single inch of Magnus fucking into him over and over again. "Liar," he panted, licking his lips as he whined, hitting the perfect angle, squirming to keep himself there. "You loved every second that." 

"I did," Magnus agreed, gasping as Alec clenched down on him, making his whole body shake, bringing him right to the edge. "Alexander, I can't, fuck, I can't hold on much longer." 

"I know," Alec breathed his eyes falling half shut. He slid his hands down his chest, listening to Magnus gasp as he slid his hands over his nipples, down his abs, and to the waistband of the soaked panties. "Gonna, gonna put on a show for you," he promised. 

Magnus stared at Alec, watching those long fingers dip under the waistband until Alec had positioned his cock so it was stretching the fabric thin, precome beading at the tip of the white fabric. He groaned, licking his lips, wishing that he could make Alec come with his lips alone like that. "Beautiful, fuck, Alec, you're perfect," he breathed. 

Alec whined and started to ride Magnus hard, keeping the thrusts hard and fast, gasping as Magnus met every grind down with a thrust up, the two of them chasing their end together. "Don't look away," he ordered, gasping, holding his cock right where he wanted it, so Magnus could watch the mess he made of his panties. "Want you to see, fuck, see what you do to me, Magnus." 

Looking away from Alec was impossible even on a normal day, but today, like this, wrecked in every way a person could be, Magnus knew that he would never see anything so hot in his entire life. It would be a permanent fantasy, emblazoned in his mind every time he saw Alexander, or a pair of panties for the rest of his life. "Alec, fuck, Alec, I'm..." 

"I know," Alec whined, gasping as Magnus grabbed onto his hips and yanked him down and into the next thrust of his hips. Two more of those thrusts, right against his prostate were enough to send him flying over the edge, come spurting out of the panties in thin strands, the tease of the fabric against his slit making him moan as he clenched down around Magnus. 

Magnus threw his head back, looking away from Alec only once he slumped, his whole body sagging, and let himself go, magic flaring out of him in a violent wave that turned the entire room a rainbow of blazing colors before he slumped to the bed, Alec sprawled across his chest as they both took a few, long seconds to breathe. 

“So uh,” Alec panted, sliding off Magnus a few seconds later, flopping to the bed, his skin still tingling. “That was...something.” 

Magnus managed a weak laugh. “Glad you have the morning off?” 

_“Yep,”_ Alec agreed, popping the ‘p’ and smiled. “You know what I’m even more glad about?” 

Magnus turned his head to the side to look at Alexander. “Hmm?” 

“I have a long weekend coming up. I could take a turn shaving you.” 

Magnus slammed his eyes shut and shuddered, his cock twitching against his thigh. _“Oh fuck,”_ he breathed. 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, grinning as he closed his eyes. _"Yeah."_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
